


Sweet Child of Mine

by orphan_account



Category: Green Day
Genre: M/M, Step-parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4974646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Mr. Armstrong dies, Billie Joe gets a new step-father, Mr. Dirnt, who changes his life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Child of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> no incest no incest incest is bad
> 
> homecoming was tonight but i was feeling anxious and sick so i didn't go
> 
> my nose has been running all day what the hECK
> 
> i watched the new doctor who episode
> 
> good stuff
> 
> anyway, while all my friends were partying, i wrote this

Mike Dirnt leisurely inserted and exerted his penis into Billie Joe’s anal hole.

Billie Joe groaned. “Daddy,” he murmured.

Mike abruptly stood up. He exited Billie Joe’s bedroom and entered Billie Joe’s mother’s bedroom.

“We are getting married,” Mike said.

“Ah, yes. We are,” said Ms. Armstrong. 

“Yes,” Mike said. He emitted saliva onto his hand and then shook hers. “We are married now.”

“Yes. Goodnight, Mike.”

Mike re-entered Billie Joe’s bedroom. 

“Daddy?”

“Correct,” Mike said. “As of now, I am your paternal unit, Billie Joe. You are my begotten son.”

Billie Joe nodded his head in agreement, for what Mike had forenamed happened to be correct.

“Go to bed, son,” Mike said. “Tomorrow is father’s day. I once was your friend and once was your lover. I am now incapable of being the latter; however, I am still the former. I am both your father and your friend, but father and son mustn't have sexual or romantic relationships.”

"Indeed, father. Indeed."

**Author's Note:**

> okay but when i'm sick i get so delusional it's quite alarming
> 
> i can't even tell if this is any good or not
> 
> hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh
> 
> my parents told me to go to bed a half hour ago
> 
> i'll probably do that now


End file.
